Los problemas que me causas
by Bajo la farola
Summary: Hoy. Hoy por fin Roderich le diría a Antonio todo lo que le molestaba de él. AU
1. Roderich

**_Regalo atrasado para Salykon quien disfruta de esta pareja tanto como yo._**

 ** _SpAus y Austria POV_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten (sobre todo la cumpleañera)._**

 ** _PD: estaba pensando en una publicar un capitulo más desde el POV de Antonio ¿Les gustaría o no hace falta?_**

* * *

Conservatorio de Música de Paris. 9:57 am.

Roderich miró de nuevo su reloj mientras caminaba a su segunda clase.

Hoy sería él día. Hoy le diría a su compañero de curso y edificio, Antonio Fernández, todo lo que le molestaba de él. Desde que se habían conocido, el español se había convertido en un incordio constante en su vida.

Levantó su vista al horizonte: puntual como siempre y caminando en sentido contrario venía el susodicho individuo con su sonrisa—de idiota—a su encuentro. El cruce de palabras no trascendía de las tres o cuatro, siempre sobre temas superficiales, para luego continuar su camino cada uno a su aula. Esta era una de las pocas materias que no compartían.

«Se esta acercando», pensó el austriaco. Apretó el puño derecho. Hoy por fin le diría lo mucho que le irritaba las risas que levantaba con sus comentarios durante las asignaturas y que le impedían escuchar la lección, que lo interrumpiera mientras tomaba notas con preguntas absurdas, que pusiera esa—estúpida—mueca en su boca cada vez que se veían, que hablara a gran volumen todo el tiempo ¿Es que de niño se había tragado un micrófono, o qué?

También que tuviera de amigos y compañeros de apartamento al ridículo de Francis y al prepotente de Gilbert no ayudaba. Por lo menos la antipatía hacia Gilbert era correspondida, no así podía decir lo mismo del francés que lo sacaba de quicio cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Fernández levantó un brazo y lo agitó con fuerza mientras sonreía ampliamente.

«Otra vez esa cara de imbécil», se dijo a si mismo todavía más encrespado, con los músculos en tensión y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso le trajo los recuerdos de las fiesta que montaban el español y sus amigos todos los fines de semana. Aquello había acabado con las visitas de la policía. «Por fin puedo dormir tranquilo». Pero la alegría fue breve, porque el ingenio que los chicos no usaban en clase encontró salida en la insonorización de que su vivienda. Incompleta, porque el austriaco seguía oyendo el movimiento de los pies y los saltos.

—¡Buenos días Roderich!

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor, lo insufrible, lo tremendamente insoportable eran sus cinco estridentes alarmas ¡Si! ¡Cinco! Cada vez chillaban más y aún así el sueño de Antonio no se quebraba. Edelstein y todo el edificio tenían que aguantar durante 20 minutos antes de agradecer la llegada del silencio como lluvia en tiempos de sequía.

Hoy. Sí. Hoy definitivamente acabaría con su tortura.

Se encontraban ya de espaldas. Les separaba una distancia de cinco pasos, de tal forma que ninguno podía ver la cara del otro sin girarse y reducir la distancia.

El austriaco sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso, como su corazón se aceleraba tanto que retumbaba en sus oídos, como su rabia escalaba por su garganta, como sus cejas se tocaban en su entrecejo, como su cara se calentaba—. Antonio.

Los pies del nombrado se detuvieron—. Dime Roderich.

Empero, el otro no contestó inmediatamente.

—Eres importante para mí.

El español parpadeó repetidamente, se rascó la oreja a la vez intentaba no reírse—. Perdón, pero creo que no escuche bien ¿Puedes…repetirme otra vez lo que has dicho? —No obstante para cuando se había volteado solo el viento lo acompañaba

 **…**

«¡Que demonios dije!», se recriminó mentalmente. Eso no era lo que había planeado durante dos días. Había pensado detenidamente las palabras, el tono, el lugar y la hora para la discusión, incluso había reflexionado acerca de los argumentos que el otro podía darle. «Mírate ahora, escapando del lugar como un recluso» ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esta forma tan vergonzosa? ¡¿En qué se había convertido?!

Él había salido de su Austria natal para cumplir su sueño de ser director de orquesta. Años de preparación para ese momento. Por siempre recordaría la emoción indescriptible que sintió al arribar al conservatorio como nuevo alumno. Él vino a formarse, allá los demás irresponsables que no comprendían la enorme oportunidad que se les había otorgado y gastaban su tiempo en sin sentidos. «Aquí se viene a estudiar. Lo demás es secundario» era su lema

Aquel comportamiento lo alejó del resto, mas ello no le importó mucho porque él venia con una meta e iba a lograrla. Además, no se hallaba del todo aislado: tenía a sus compañeros de apartamento, un chico alemán que cursaba el último año, Lugwid, y su novia italiana estudiante de bellas artes, Feliciana; con quienes compartía su vida.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor: sus notas eran perfectas, se había adaptado al clima parisino y tenía muy buenos amigos que entendían su pasión e implicación en los estudios. Sin embargo, la pareja abandonó la ciudad al terminar ese año escolar. Y cuando aquello ocurrió, por fin se percató de lo solo que se hallaba.

Por semanas buscó a nuevos compañeros con los que compartir los gastos y su existencia y al no encontrarlos, el dueño del apartamento le hizo una rebaja de precio para que se quedara. No obstante, ello no redujo su tristeza y sentimiento de vacío, sino que los acrecentó pues ya no sabía cómo acercarse a sus compañeros después de haberlos ignorado durante un año.

Empero, intentó que nadie notara su lucha interna.

Entonces, un día Antonio lo saludó, se sentó a su lado y empezaron todos sus problemas.

A quién quería engañar. Aunque era cierto que la llegada y el continuo roce con el español en un principio le causaron cierta incomodidad, también le trajo alivio. Ahora que lo pensaba, le resultaba curioso que Fernández se le haya acercado justo en el momento en que más angustiado se estaba. «¡Espera! ¿Pudiera ser que él noto mi estado de ánimo?» Esa revelación lo pasmó de tal manera que detuvo su marcha.

De repente, se percató de que unos pasos lo seguían, así que retomó su huida y cruzó a la izquierda.

Edelstein admitía que fue difícil que la relación entre ellos prosperara por sus disimiles caracteres, mas el español insistió tanto que, aún con la oposición de sus amigos, lo consiguió.

Por la forma de actuar de su nuevo amigo, Roderich arribó a la conclusión de que se trataba de uno de esos tantos idiotas que no valoraban la oportunidad que tenían entre sus manos. Presunción que el otro se encargó de desmontar en cuanto pudo: a Antonio las fiestas no le impedían el estudio constante, de hecho le ayudaban a relajarse. Quizás no realizaba repasos tan profundos como el austriaco, pero no por ello resultaban menos valiosos. Tal vez requiriera más tiempo para acabar la carrera, pero ¿cuál era la prisa? ¿Si no disfrutaba de lo que aprendía para qué lo estudiaba? ¿Acaso la música no era placer? Si aquel placer se esfumaba ¿De qué serviría todo el esfuerzo realizado en la carrera? Lo único que crearía serian melodías monótonas y repetitivas y para eso ya existían los _jingles_ de la publicidad.

Aquella nueva visión deslumbró a Edelstein: no pudo objetar porque no halló argumentos. Para él, la música era su vida y si esta perdía su belleza, vitalidad y unicidad su existencia no tendría sentido. Roderich sonrió: al final, el amor y el respecto que ambos sentían por la música era el mismo, la diferencia residía en cómo cada uno la expresaba. Y si esa era la manera de Antonio él la respetaría. Lo que no se imaginó fue que con el tiempo llegaría a apreciarla— y a veces imitarla— al considerarla más equilibrada y feliz si se hacía con moderación.

Asimismo, le impresionó lo respetuoso que Fernández era con otras formas de pensar, vivir, sentir y valorar: mientras una acción no atentara contra la libertad ni la sensibilidad de otra persona, no importaría cuan extraño fuera ese ideario, él lo dejaría estar.

Con el tiempo comenzaron a compartir los aspectos más íntimos de su ser. El austriaco descubrió en el español la dulzura detrás de la rudeza, la generosidad escondida en el desinterés, la astucia en dejadez de los estudios, la paciencia en la tranquilidad.

Por primera vez, Roderich se sintió acompañado y pleno de una manera que jamás imaginó. Comenzó a extrañar su sonrisa y su risa, a necesitar su voz y charla, a desear su tiempo y cercanía. Como una droga, cada vez requería una dosis mayor de su persona y ya el estudiar juntos, las tardes que paseaban alrededor de la ciudad o las pocas fiestas que asistían juntos no le bastaban. Sabía que necesitaba algo más pero no lograba adivinar qué.

Sin embargo, su respuesta se vio retrasada debido a que la crisis económica golpeó drásticamente los bolsillos de la familia de Antonio y el muchacho se vio obligado a trabajar para mantenerse. Aquello los alejó y tuvo un efecto negativo inmediato en las notas del español, porque sus jornadas estaban constituidas por las clases y el trabajo, sin tiempo libre para practicar lo que aprendía y menos relajarse.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Edelstein cuestionó los valores que construían su mundo y desconfió de las instituciones que hasta allí lo habían llevado: le parecía incorrecto e inmoral que juzgaran igual a un estudiante que trabaja para vivir que uno que no. Si Antonio no estudiaba ni practicaba, perdería las materias, lo expulsarían, su carrera se terminaría antes de haber empezado y no lo volvería a ver. Por ello, empezó a cubrirlo en el trabajo para que así se repusiera, lo ayudó a repasar a horas intempestivas, le cantó las respuestas en varios exámenes y distrajo a los profesores lo suficiente para que Fernández pudiera aprenderse partitura.

Sin embargo, indignación y compasión no era lo único que movía al austriaco. Cuando estaba con él sentía un gran gozo. No podía evitarlo, ya que de esas innumerables horas que pasaban juntos muchas ahora transcurrían en la casa de Roderich. En la soledad nocturna, entre murmullos, su relación se fue estrechando: para ver la televisión había un pequeño sofá que no les permitía estar separados y para dormir solo existía una cama tendida. Edelstein le ofreció vestirle una varias veces, mas ninguna fue aceptada por lo que se vieron obligados a dormir uno al lado del otro. Como estaba cansado, la primera vez el futuro director de orquesta no le dio importancia, pero, una vez en el colchón, encontró difícil conciliar el sueño: en un principio pensó que se debía a que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir el espacio, pero con el pasar de las noches su hipótesis no encontró cabida en la excitación y el nerviosismo que recorrían su cuerpo. Tampoco conseguía cerrar sus ojos por mucho tiempo, porque sus amatistas parecían hipnotizadas con el cuerpo de Fernández y solo tenían un cometido: memorizar cada célula de su cuerpo.

Antonio al notar su agitación intentó calmarlo abrazándolo, mas como eso trajo el efecto adverso, buscó una melodía repetitiva y relajante: el latir de su corazón. Y atrajo a Roderich a su pecho.

El otro que por momento se resistió, permitió que sus sentidos se embriagaran de la música y olor único del español y cayó en su sueño profundo que habría de repetirse todas las noches que compartieran espacio.

Empero, a la vez todas esas emociones fluían libremente en el cuerpo de Edelstein, su tensión nerviosa también aumentaba: ese continuo vaivén de emociones intensas que él meramente controlaba lo incomodaban hasta la frustración y como consecuencia, comenzó a fijarse en esos detalles que lo molestaban hasta la irritación, los reunió y decidió el lugar y la hora en el que los discutirían.

Aquello era lo que había planeado hacer y todo había ido de maravilla hasta que abrió la boca y soltó esa inesperada frase para ambos ¿Porque había dicho eso? No lo entendía.

«Quizás era porque era lo que realmente sentía»

Sorpresivamente ese último pensamiento no lo desconcertó. Sino ¿cómo podría explicar lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado? ¿Su cambio de actitud? ¿Lo que se afligía por sus miserias y lo que se regocijaba por sus logros? Ahora que recordaba, todos sus amigos se comportaban parecidos cuando se enamoraban de alguien, pero como él siempre lo vivió como testigo nunca supo que realmente significaba «gustar de alguien»

Hasta ese instante.

No obstante, ¿por qué había y seguía huyendo del momento de su confesión? La contestación vino sola: su orgullo. Tenía tanto pavor a ser rechazado que prefería escapar de la respuesta.

Por casualidad, el austriaco arribó una aula pequeña con una puerta que daba a una calle principal al otro lado de la estancia. Abrió sus ojos hasta el máximo: si conseguía salir por ahí, llegaría a su casa en pocos minutos y podría encerrarse en la misma.

Los pasos se acercaba y una voz los procedía— ¡Roderich, espera!

El nombrado corrió desesperado hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, mas esta no cedió un ápice. « ¡Esta puerta siempre la mantienen cerrada porque da a la calle! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué no me acorde antes?! ¡Si hubiera ido por la derecha hubiera llegado a la entrada principal y de allí a la calle y a mi casa! ¡Maldita orientación la mía!

—Por fin…

El corazón de Edelstein dejó de latir. Él conocía extremadamente bien esa voz. El mismo tono que había guardado y reproducido en su memoria con cariño, ahora lo estremecía de la inquietud. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Antonio entrando en la habitación. Trató de escapar rodeando la clase pero Fernández entendió su táctica y lo detuvo a la mitad arrinconándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Por un momento se quedaron quietos, acompasando sus respiraciones. Roderich sintió el calor en sus mejillas producto del esfuerzo, observó los aceitunados ojos de Antonio, instintivamente dirigió sus amatistas a los labios de su captor. El calor en su rostro se acentuó. Desvió su mirada, mas sus impulsos volvieron a traicionarlo.

Debía salir de esa situación pronto.

—Antonio, déjame ir —dijo con rostro serio y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—No —respondió con calma pero firme devolviéndole el gesto.

—Esto es una violación a mi libertad de movimiento.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas que quisiste decir con que era importante para ti.

El austriaco quedó paralizado. Fernández podía jurar que escuchaba los mecanismos cerebrales de su presa trabajar a grandes marchas.

—No veo cuál es la duda. En la frase no hay ningún misterio —comenzó altivo—. Eres importante para mí porque eres tú quien me sacas de quicio: no me dejas dormir, no me dejas estudiar, tus estúpidas fiestas me rompen los oídos…

Antonio gruño—. Deja de decir gilipolleces y dime la verdad —susurró

—¡Ah! ¡¿No me crees?! Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas la presencia de la policía día si y día no? Las ojeras que tengo todos los días, mi…

Un beso en el aula casi desierta sonó. Roderich, en un principio impresionado, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino de emociones que sentía.

Cuando Antonio pensó que con su acción había desmontado la absurda actuación de Edelstein, cortó el besó complaciéndose al oír la pequeña protesta de los labios del austriaco.

Al abrir los ojos, las amatistas se mezclaron con un verdoso mar sureño, pero más maravillados se quedaron sus oídos al captar la siguiente frase.

—Tú también eres muy importante para mi. —Y no pudo añadir nada más porque sus labios fueron sellados por los del futuro director de orquesta. Una nueva melodía estaba siendo compuesta en ese momento. «Torpe y le falta afinación, pero no es nada que la práctica no pueda arreglar», pensó Edelstein seguro y ligeramente travieso.

El austriaco estrechó el cuello del español con sus brazos para profundizar el contacto, mientras que el europeo del sur abrazó la cintura del primero y lo pegó de la pared. Movieron sus cabezas en distintas direcciones para saborear todos los ángulos de sus labios y cuando sintieron que se acababa el aire se separaron y se miraron extasiados por unos minutos.

—Rod.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Solo si me dejas llamarte Toño.

—Vale —suspiró con lastima captando la atención del otro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Deberíamos irnos a clase…

—Ah, eso…Podríamos saltárnosla hoy.

—¿He escuchado bien, el puntual y disciplinado Roderich Edelstein quiere faltar a clases? —murmuró entre sorprendido y pícaro.

—Bueno, por una sola vez no pasa nada. Además, ya estudie la lección y te la puedo enseñar yo. Es muy sencilla. Aparte, luego te vas a trabajar. Mmm, si quieres estamos un rato juntos y luego te vas a dormir.

—Ya dormiré en la noche —dijo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta agarrados de las manos—. Rod Edelstein…Te imaginas que grite ese nombre después de uno de tus conciertos.

—No te atreverás —susurró entre molestó y preocupado.

—Hasta podría traer una pancarta llena de corazones que dijera « _Rod, I loved_ » y chillaría como una fan medio loca.

—An-to-nio —susurró amenazante ante el temor de la humillación pública.

—Es solo una broma, cariño. No me atrevería hacer algo que te disgustara tanto. —Rió ante la expresión del otro y le regaló un beso en la mejilla—. Pero tú podrías hacerlo para los míos. Me encantaría.

—No digas tonterías —dijo sonrojado e indignado ante la creciente risa de su novio.


	2. Antonio

_**¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes el segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste y gracias por el amor que me mandaron a través de sus reviews. Se les quiere.**_

 _ **Antonio POV**_

* * *

Conservatorio de Música de París. 9:56 am.

Antonio miró de nuevo su reloj para confirmar que iba a tiempo para su siguiente clase. Sonrío ante la idea de encontrarse con Roderich Eldestein. No hablarían mucho, pero eso no le importaba. Con verlo alivianaría el fastidio que traía de la primera asignatura.

Como odiaba esa materia.

«Ahí viene» pensó mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa. De repente, se percató de la contracción muscular en la cara del austriaco « ¿Por qué estará tan molesto?» se preguntó preocupado y adolorido, por ello se alentó a mejorar el estado de ánimo de su amigo en los pocos minutos que compartían. Levantó el brazo y lo agitó con fuerza a la vez que adornaba su rostro con la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que pudo producir.'

—¡Buenos días, Roderich!

Empero, el futuro director no le contestó.

«Que raro…Será que anda muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Oh bueno, nos veremos en el almuerzo», se dijo a modo de consuelo.

—Antonio.

El nombrado detuvo su paso asombrado. El tiempo corría y él esperaba cada vez más ansioso y extrañado, pero como nada ocurría decidió actuar—. Dime Roderich.

—Eres importante para mí.

Fernández perdió la respiración por un momento. Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas ¿Había escuchado bien? Él raramente expresaba sus más fuertes y profundos sentimientos y cuando lo hacía intentaba que fuera lo más enrevesado posible. Así que solo podía significar una cosa…Pero ¿En lugar abierto? ¿Ahora? Quizás lo estaba malinterpretando: el austriaco nunca se expondría a la posibilidad de romper su orgullo. «Seguro entendí mal» repitió varias veces para convencer a su rebelde corazón. «Pero no pierdes nada si pides una aclaración», habló su parte más emocional, que luchaba para no apagar el rayo de esperanza que se había encendido en su interior.

El español se rascó la oreja y realizó un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse de los nervios—. Perdón, pero creo que no escuché bien ¿Puedes…repetirme otra vez lo que has dicho? —Mas, cuando se giró, nadie lo acompañaba. Movió su cabeza hacia distintas direcciones buscando a su interlocutor, hasta que vislumbró, al final de su horizonte visual, un pequeño punto que se alejaba a gran velocidad. No había duda: era él.

Antonio sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban por la adrenalina, como su corazón latía con más fuerza preparando al cuerpo para el esfuerzo físico que pronto realizaría. Una ola de rabia lo recorría: Eldestein le había dicho algo que había trastocado por completo su día y lo iba a dejar con la duda.

«¡Eso si que no!» apretó los dientes y comenzó a correr hacia él.

Recordó porque había dejado a su familia, sus amigos y el entornó que conocía desde que nació: él amaba a música y aunque no sabía muy bien a qué se quería dedicar, la formación clásica siempre era más que recomendable.

Al llegar a la gran ciudad, sus compañeros de apartamento se convirtieron en sus inseparables amigos. Fue una conexión instantánea. No así con Roderich, cuya actitud distante, severa y orgullosa hizo que sintiera hacia él una animadversión nada más al terminar la primera clase. Sin embargo, no llegaba al punto de sus nuevos compinches de fastidiar a « _my lord_ ». Simplemente no le veía sentido a gastar sus energías en eso: iba a coincidir con él durante nueve meses, 40 semanas de guerra y persecución resultaba demasiado agotador para lo que obtendría.

Sin embargo, a Gilbert, el albino más creído del mundo, le duró poco las jugarretas pues su hermano le advirtió que respetara al austriaco so pena que no le volviera a hablar en dos meses. Así que solo Francis pudo disfrutar de esa cruel diversión.

Empero, menos pudo Antonio comprender como alguien como Eldestein podía tener de amigos a Feliciana y Lugwid. Los dos últimos hasta lo defendían de las acusaciones sobre su carácter y comportamiento que vertían otros alumnos de la misma facultad.

No obstante, las circunstancias para que ambas personalidades se encontraran se fraguaron el siguiente año cuando el futuro director de orquesta se quedó sin compañía. Al principio le restó importancia, pero el paso de los días compartiendo asignaturas y en los ratos de flaqueza que Roderich se permitía, Fernández fue testigo de un leve encorvamiento de hombros producto de la soledad angustiante que lo acompañaba y los pequeños suspiros que emitía para expulsarla. Aquello lo apenó y aunque intento ignorar sus emociones, estas crecieron hasta hacerse insoportables. Entonces, un día, después de detenerse frente a la mesa que siempre usaba, se levantó, caminó hasta donde se localizaba el austriaco, se sentó a su lado y lo saludó amigablemente ignorando la expresión sorpresa absoluta y, luego, de suspicacia.

Los inicios no resultaron fáciles, más de una vez el español se preguntó porqué seguía buscando su contacto y muchas más se planteó seriamente golpearlo a él y su amargado carácter. Sin embargo, las semanas pasaron y ambos se habituaron a la presencia del otro.

Con el tiempo Antonio arribó a entender lo que realmente se escondía detrás de la fría y estricta fachada de Eldestein: un sueño tan antiguo como su propia existencia, una ambición capaz de crear milagros.

Y lo admiró. Se maravilló ante esa inextinguible fuerza de voluntad que guiaba sus actos.

También se sorprendió ante la insospechada habilidad del austriaco como buen escucha. Muy pocas veces Antonio había encontrado a alguien tan solícito a la hora de atender a los problemas de los demás. No como sus amigos, que lo interrumpían en cada frase para rebajar la tensión a la cuestión o para imponer su consejo. Lo mejor era que, una vez acabada la exposición, Roderich tomaba unos minutos para reflexionar, daba su opinión y un plan de acción ajustado al carácter del español, no como Francis y Gilbert que creaban ideas desde su panorama.

Su relación con el austriaco trajo algunos contratiempos: la creciente cercanía con Eldestein crispó a Bonnefoy y Beilschmidt, que al ver reducidas sus horas con el español, protestaron por cualquier cosa que identificara a Roderich como su altivez, su orgullo, su difícil carácter, su severidad…

«Chorradas»

Y ante unas acusaciones tan insulsas intentó razonar con sus compañeros de apartamento, pero esto solo los enfureció y no dudaron en elevar el tono de sus quejas, lo cual que terminó gritos, frustración y una pesada amargura que debilitó los lazos que los unían.

Eso curiosamente lo acercó todavía más al futuro director de orquesta, a quien una vez lo descubrió sonriendo. Era una mueca pequeña, pero se quedó tan prendado de ella y de su suave mirar que se prometió internamente sacarle ese gesto todas las veces que se reunieran. No obstante, aún se maravillo más por esos micro gestos que le enseño a él y únicamente a él en un momento jocoso: ese cierre de ojos repentino y fuerte para no reírse, esa manera de cubrirse la boca con las manos para que no saliera una carcajada, esa sonrisa traviesa y de complicidad, ese sonrojo que aparece ante cualquier emoción de cierta intensidad y que amenaza con extenderse si aumentaba.

El español se alegró porque por fin estaba reduciendo la distancia, mas Eldestein escuchó sus pasos, aumentó la velocidad, giró hacia la izquierda y lo volvió a perder «¡Joder!» apretó los músculos.

«Él te gusta, ¿verdad?» La declaración de Gilbert sonó tan diáfana y contundente en su cabeza como aquel día que lo enfrentó directamente. Acababan de llegar a casa. Fernández había cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando ese mensaje lo paralizó. En frente de él se hallaban sus amigos penetrándolo con la mirada y el rostro serio. Aunque se trataba de un momento solemne y correspondía que se tomara unos minutos para reflexionar, la respuesta saltó a sus labios enseguida.

—Sí —afirmó rotundo.

El ambiente se enrareció. Ninguno sabía muy bien cómo proceder después de esa declaración, hasta que los cuerpos de los interrogadores no soportaron el esfuerzo y se rindieron con un suspiro.

—De verdad… —comenzó el albino con una mano cubriendo sus ojos—…Tienes tan mal gusto Antonio —dijo descubriendo su rostro luciendo una sonrisa resignada.

—Es decir, tiene porte, unos ojos y una piel hermosa. Pero su carácter…—añadió decepcionado Francis.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no podemos meternos con él? —preguntó el alemán.

—Preferiría que no chavales —respondió Fernández con una sonrisa.

—¡Ahh! ¿Y ahora cuál será mi pasatiempo?

—Podrías estudiar.

—Yo hablaba del que me quita el estrés

— _Mon dieu,_ ya estás hablando como él —se mofó Bonnefoy del español señalándolo con su índice.

—Lo hemos perdido, querido Francis —dijo su compañero inclinándose sobre el hombre del rubio mientras fingía llorar—. Y ahora ¿Qué haremos?

—No llores _Mon cherie_ , debemos ser fuertes. —Se abrazó a él consolando y tomando el papel de supuesto salvador.

Empero, después de esta revelación la relación entre el español y el objeto de su afecto no varió demasiado: Antonio no propició un mayor acercamiento, ya que conocía el carácter desconfiado del austriaco y sabía por experiencia que invadir el espacio—desde todo punto de vista—de una persona con ese nivel de aprensión barrería el camino que hasta ahora juntos habían trazado.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias personales destruyeron sus planes. La crisis había entrado a su hogar como un vendaval y había dejado sin trabajo a sus padres, quienes en esta situación extrema se mudaron a casa de sus parientes a vivir de la caridad familiar. Y Fernández, sin sustento económico y con el costo de vida parisino, despertó una mañana en la terrible pesadilla que solo tenía en el banco lo suficiente como para sobrevivir dos meses y medio.

Aquella nueva realidad trastocó su existencia y lo abatió y lo preocupó enormemente ¿Que haría ahora con los estudios? ¿La música? ¿Su vida? ¿Roderich? « ¿Qué pasará con _nosotros_?» Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras ocultaba su cara al mundo

—Antonio ¿Qué pasa?

El nombrado alzó el rostro ante la llamada: a su lado y de pie estaba Eldestein.

—Nada, solo estaba reflexionando acerca de la última lección —dijo con una sonrisa fingida. De repente se percató que las pupilas amatistas comenzaron a brillar, borrando su mueca en el proceso.

El austriaco cerró los ojos mientras desviaba su cara, suspiró, regresó la mirada al campo de olivos contenido en los ojos del español y se sentó a su lado— ¿Será posible para ti dejar de ser idiota por un segundo?

—Ya te dije que no es nada. —Con ese mensaje quería zanjar el tema pero su cuerpo lo traiciono cuando encogió su espalda.

—¡A quien intentas engañar!

Ese tono lo impulsó a ver de nuevo al futuro director de orquesta, quien abandonó su expresión desafiante por la emoción que realmente sentía: desasosiego.

—Antonio…—murmuró ya muy cerca de su rostro y a un volumen bastante íntimo.

Ante tal escenario, Fernández no pudo reprimir más su pena y cuando terminó su relato, las palabras de su amigo lo asombraron en gran medida. El esperaba cosas como «Lo siento mucho» , no:

—Yo te ayudare a conseguir trabajo —afirmó decidido mientras lo penetraba con su mirada

—¿Qué? —masculló perplejo.

—Y a estudiar.

—Roderich…

—No Antonio, yo se que tú no te quieres ir de aquí, así que no te permitiré que te rindas sin pelear.

—Ah…

—Pídeme ayuda cuando quieras. Llámame, toca mi puerta. No importa la hora, yo te atenderé. No te rindas ante este obstáculo. No lo hagas Antonio.

El español tan atónito se quedó que en un primer momento creyó que el dialogo había sido un sueño. Mas, con el pasar de los días comprendió que aquello que en un principio resultaba un escollo se convirtió un elemento unificador, y todo gracias a Roderich que lo acogió bajo sus cuidados. Fue en ese periodo que sus dudas sobre si su amor era correspondido se disiparon.

Esos meses resultaron un infierno plagado de pequeños paraísos para el español. Su tortura era el trabajo y las clases y su edén la casa de Eldestein: ya fuera estudiando, hablando, viendo una película o durmiendo, su estadía en ese lugar era lo que más disfrutaba de sus jornadas.

Poco a poco cosas que antes pasaban inadvertidas ahora actuaban como pequeñas dosis de una medicina que lo mantenía estable y feliz, como el aroma particular de la casa del austriaco, el tacto de la manta del sofá con el se cubría en la madrugada para ver la televisión o el calor corporal de Roderich. Empero, había una droga que a la par que lo tranquilizaba también sacaba su lado más salvaje: el olor natural del futuro director de orquesta. Cuando se negó por primera vez a dormir en una cama donde no estuviera Eldestein lo hizo por dos motivos: se encontraba demasiado cansado como para esperar que le tendieran una y quería jugar con los límites de austriaco.

La cara de su amigo fue un poema. Tuvo que contener mucho su risa, pero a su vez admiro la capacidad de adaptación y tolerancia del otro. Resultaba obvio que esa circunstancia—banal para Fernández—violaba algún código relevante para Eldestein. Lo que no imagino fue lo embriagante que resultaba la esencia de su compañero. Mas, no pudo distraerse con eso pues la incomodidad que desprendía Roderich lo preocupaba ¿Y si decidía levantarse y preparar otra cama para él por no poder tranquilizarse?

Antonio siguió sus instintos, atrajo a su pecho a su amigo y empezó a acariciarle el cabello rítmicamente.

El austriaco se durmió.

Con las sucesivas noches sus cuerpos se fueron acoplando, por lo que ya no resultó extraño que despertaran abrazados o acurrucados uno al lado del otro. Algunas noches, el español volvía del mundo de los sueños y contemplaba a su amigo dormir. Le extasiaba la languidez de su cuerpo, el subir y bajar lento de su pecho, sus labios de carmín entreabiertos. Cuantas veces reprimió su deseo de tocarlos, de besarlos. Y sus mejillas nacaradas, esas que se coloreaban ante el mínimo estímulo de la risa, el frío o el calor. Antonio se preguntaba si un esfuerzo físico las encendería; y si fuera un esfuerzo continuado, _in crescendo_ y muy placentero ¿Acaso el sonrojo no se extendería por toda su cara? Aquella duda lograba que su respiración le comenzara a pesar más.

Sin embargo, lo peor resultaban las noches en las que ambos estaban despiertos pero fingían dormir. Fernández notaba la excitación de Eldestein y el hecho que se le pegara más al cuerpo no ayudaba, mas él hacía un esfuerzo monumental por no moverse. El austriaco era una persona seria y reservado, por ello para él resultaba un desgaste emocional dejar a su cuerpo hablar, y por ende no estaría dispuesto a realizarlo sin una propuesta de compromiso a mediano plazo.

—¡Roderich, espera!

Se percató de que el austriaco aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos pero entraba a un aula que no tenía otra salida que aquella por la que estaba accediendo. Sonrió victorioso.

Arribó a la puerta y observó cómo su amigo luchaba desesperado con la puerta al otro lado de la estancia y su mueca se ensanchó y sus ojos relucieron divertidos.

—Por fin… —Antonio se acercó a su huidizo amigo con andar seguro y cuando vio el otro pretendía escapar por una de las diagonales de la clase, reaccionó con suficiente rapidez como para tomarlo de una de las muñecas y pegarlo contra la pared.

Uno en frente del otro. Los brazos del español a sendos lados limitaban el movimiento del austriaco. Por un momento se quedaron quietos, acompasando sus respiraciones. Antonio se dio cuenta del sonrojo creciente en las mejillas de Eldestein y de sus intentos por no mirar a sus ojos o a labios; y aquello también lo ruborizó e instintivamente clavó sus pupilas en la peca que se hallaba cerca de la boca de Roderich, ese pedazo de piel que se había convertido en su fetiche.

—Antonio, déjame ir —dicha frase lo retornó a la realidad.

—No —respondió con calma pero firme.

—Esto es una violación a mi libertad de movimiento.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas que quisiste decir con que era importante para ti.

El austriaco pareció paralizado. Fernández podía jurar que escuchaba los mecanismos cerebrales de su presa trabajar a grandes marchas.

—No veo cuál es la duda. En la frase no hay ningún misterio —comenzó altivo—. Eres importante para mí porque eres tú quien me sacas de quicio: no me dejas dormir, no me dejas estudiar, tus estúpidas fiestas me rompen los oídos…

Antonio gruño—. Deja de decir gilipolleces y dime la verdad —susurró

—¡Ah! ¡¿No me crees?! Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas la presencia de la policía día si y día no? Las ojeras que tengo todos los días, mi…

Fernández rodó sus ojos y en un arrebato selló los labios de su amigo. Los nervios lograron que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, pero no fue hasta que el austriaco lo correspondió que su corazón retumbó en sus oídos.

Cuando Antonio pensó que con su acción había desmontado la absurda actuación de Edelstein, cortó el besó complaciéndose al oír la pequeña protesta de los labios del austriaco.

Al abrir los ojos, las amatistas se mezclaron con un verdoso mar sureño. Y mayor fue la sorpresa que Fernández presenció en el rostro de Eldestein cuando afirmo que: —Tú también eres muy importante para mí. —Y no pudo añadir nada más porque sus labios fueron sellados por los del futuro director de pecho se hinchó y se sintió exultante y cada vez más excitado a la par que enternecido con los sucesivos torpes besos que ellos inventaban.

El austriaco estrechó el cuello del español con sus brazos para profundizar el contacto, mientras que el europeo del sur abrazó la cintura del primero y lo pegó de la pared. Movieron sus cabezas en distintas direcciones para saborear todos los ángulos de sus labios. Antonio deseó que sus manos recorrieran ese delicado cuerpo, más su consciencia le recomendó que esperara por el austriaco y a un lugar más intimo.

Cuando sintieron que se acababa el aire se separaron y se miraron extasiados por unos minutos. Roderich le estaba regalando la sonrisa más hermosa de su repertorio y era solo para él. Se abrazaron durante un rato, dejando que la emoción de ser correspondidos disminuyera lo suficiente como para no saltarle al otro la próxima vez que cruzaran miradas. Se suponía que debía ser un momento tranquilo y lo estaba siendo hasta que el español descubrió a sus amigos detrás de la puerta cerrada que daba a la calle. Y por las expresiones que lucían era obvio que lo habían visto todo.

En el momento Gilbert y Francis se percataron que tenían la atención de Fernández, comenzaron a parodiar los besos y movimientos de la nueva pareja de manera desenfrenada. Aquello angustió bastante a Antonio quien, al verse impedido a detenerlos físicamente, empezó a insultarlos y amenazarlos silenciosamente. Pero no fue hasta que estos se despidieron con una expresión picara que Antonio no se calmó.

De repente, sintió que Eldestein rompía el abrazo y, frustrado, lo imitó.

—Rod.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Solo si me dejas llamarte Toño.

—Vale —suspiró con lastima captando la atención del otro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Deberíamos irnos a clase…

—Ah, eso…Podríamos saltárnosla hoy.

—¿He escuchado bien, el puntual y disciplinado Roderich Edelstein quiere faltar a clases? —murmuró entre sorprendido y pícaro.

—Bueno, por una sola vez no pasa nada. Además, ya estudie la lección y te la puedo enseñar yo. Es muy sencilla. Aparte, luego te vas a trabajar. Mmm, si quieres estamos un rato juntos y luego te vas a dormir.

—Ya dormiré en la noche —dijo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta agarrados de las manos—. Rod Edelstein…Te imaginas que grite ese nombre después de uno de tus conciertos.

—No te atreverás —susurró entre molestó y preocupado.

—Hasta podría traer una pancarta llena de corazones que dijera «Rod, I loved» y chillaría como una fan medio loca —agregó travieso.

—An-to-nio —susurró amenazante ante el temor de la humillación pública.

—Es solo una broma, cariño. No me atrevería hacer algo que te disgustara tanto. —Rió ante la expresión del otro y le regaló un beso en la mejilla—. Pero tú podrías hacerlo para los míos. Me encantaría.

—No digas tonterías —dijo sonrojado e indignado ante la creciente risa de su novio.


End file.
